The Angel's Hell
by Phangirl-13
Summary: Rejected, betrayed, abhorred... damned. Erik has fled from the Opera Populaire and has taken up refuge in the slums of San Michele all' Adige. He sits alone and thinks on times dead and gone. Times when Christine loved him, his music and teachings. He cannot seem to draw inspiration so he writes. He sits and begins to write the world's darkest and most despairing story ever told.
1. Chapter 1

"You can not tell that I am writing. But I hope that someone finds this. Please, I need help. My mum left me with scary people today, she said she was glad to be rid of me. She called me a monster, I do not understand but she is gone now and I am alone with these people. They smile at me, but not nice smiles, mean smiles. They locked me in a really small cage. It's cold and I'm scared. Please, if someone finds this... help me. They hurt me, people come and laugh at me. When I try to hide they hurt me and tie me up. They took my mask away, I do not like people looking at me. Mum always told me to hide it. She said that it shamed her, I shamed her. I do not want to shame her. I do not want these people to hurt me anymore. I do not want to be here, I am afraid. Someone, anyone, please... please help me. My name is Erik Destler, and I am a prisoner in this gypsy camp."

It has been 25 years since I wrote this letter, crying out in vain for help that would never come. Many things have happened since that day, few of which I care to remember. I do not completely understand what it is I hope to achieve in writing this, I know it is already too late and you have made your choice. However… you asked me once what my story was and I said that in time perhaps I would tell you. Well Christine… I am going to tell you now.

I had always been alone, since the moment I was born. My mother took one look at me and threw me away like trash. My mother and father were well respected in my small home town in Alsace, if it had become known that they had been cursed with a demon for a son their reputations would have been shattered. My father was a composer and my mother was a teacher. She was hired to tutor children in art, literature, history and politics. Despite her profession she had no desire to instruct me in any of these areas. My father was the only person who seemed to be at least somewhat on my side. He would come to me while my mother was out at market or at work, and he would talk to me about the only thing he felt he could talk to me about… music. He taught me composition and the finery of creating beautiful music and bringing it to life. My mother did not approve of this and I remember hearing them on many occasions arguing about me and what to do with me.  
"He is a disgrace Charles! I cannot bear to look at him anymore!" My mother would cry, the hatred and disgust in her voice pierced my heart like a knife.  
"He is still a human being Elizabeth! He needs to be taught, he needs to learn so that when he is an adult he can make a living for himself." My father replied flatly, there was a note of exasperation in his voice, as if standing up for me was more trouble than it was worth. Nevertheless, he continued to instruct me in the language of music, I loved him for it. Although I could not read or write words it was of no consequence to me. I knew how to read and write in a language all my own, the music spoke to me in a way that no one else did.

After my father fell victim to one of the many epidemics that always swept through the little society everything changed. My mother hardly ever let me out of my makeshift room in the cellar, I heard her tell any guests she had that her son had also perished along with her husband. It hurt me, and to this day I still cannot be certain why. She had been so cold to me since my birth, yet I still craved her acceptance. Why is it that even the most abussed and neglected children still yearn for the love of their parents? I was great full that she left me in the cellar, all of my father's instruments and compositions we there along with a few of the pieces we had composed together. I always wondered if my mother had thought of that when she put me there, but I doubted it. I would listen to my mother's lessons and I attempted to learn to read and write, but doing so proved difficult, much more difficult than music. Every now and then I would sneak out from the cellar and steal some of my mother's books. I taught myself how to read and write and soon I mastered the art. Then I began to steal books on history and art, I even found a few books about music. I spent my days and nights learning about all sorts of things, however nothing held my attention for long and I was soon back to composing and teaching myself to play all of my father's instruments. Life was not perfect, but I was able to do what I loved… then my mother's work took a turn for the worse.

She lost many of her clients, she started drinking more often than not. Whenever she was drunk she would always come into the cellar and start yelling at me. She would curse me for all of her misfortune, she would call me a demon from Hell sent to torture her. At first it was simply verbal, then she started beating and throwing things at me. She would bring the poker from the fireplace and bring it down on me again and again. Cowering in a corner I would beg her to stop, but it only made her scream louder and hit harder. I remember wondering why she hated me so, I wondered what I had done to wrong her so and wished that she would tell me so that I could apologize. One day, my mother came down wish an empty bottle in one hand and with the other she pulled on my hair so that my face was even with hers. I remember feeling the tears stinging my eyes and hearing her biting words cut into my flesh. As she screamed she dragged me over to my father's instruments and began to destroy them all before my eyes. I cried out and begged for her to stop but it only made her tear harder at my hair.  
"You little monster!" She slurred, "You know naught of how I suffer because of you! You brat! You cur! You freak! Let us just see how you like having to look at that wicked face of yours!" With these words she threw me aside and stumbled over to the giant, covered mirror and tore the covering from it. After I was born my mother had all the mirrors in the house brought down to the cellar. Now she uncovered all of the mirrors making the room extremely disorienting. My mother laughed viciously and staggered over to me, I tried to escape from her, but I had never seen a mirror before and they had succeeded in completely dulling my senses. My mother then violently ripped my homemade mask from my face and laughed between coughs as she retreated upstairs, leaving me shaking and sobbing in the middle of the room. When I at last decided to look up the mirrors reflected the image of my hideous face over the entire room, it terrified me. There were so many emotions flooding through my mind; horror, despair… anger. I was so angry, angry at my mother for destroying what little I had left of the one person who ever tried to care for me. The tears of sorrow in my eyes turned to tears of hatred. I rose and stalked over to the shattered instruments. I stared down at them, my fists clenched. How could she? What had I done? I would not forgive her for this, she had stollen my only means of happiness. I picked up the broken neck of my father's violin, it had been both his and my favorite. I held it delicately in my hands gently stroking the severed strings. I walked over to one of the many mirrors starring at my ugly, deformed face. I hated my mother, but even more than her I hated myself. I hated the way I looked, I wished that I could disappear, I wanted to escape from myself. With a scream I shattered the mirror with the neck of the broken violin, one by one I destroyed every mirror in the cellar until I was left alone in a room with nothing but broken dreams and shattered glass.

The next morning my mother called for me from the upstairs. I did not want to go to her, but something about her voice intrigued me and pulled me towards the stairs. Remembering that I did not have my mask I covered my face with my hands. My mother was in the kitchen preparing breakfast, when she saw me she smiled. Her smile was beautiful, I wished it did not give me such an uneasy feeling, I wished that I could rejoice in the warmth of seeing my mother smile at me for the first time.  
"Good morning darling," she said "Did you sleep well?" The beautiful smile still on her face. I simply stood at the thresh hold of the kitchen eyeing her suspiciously. She laughed cheerfully at me and crossed the kitchen towards me. I flinched back, but she simply held out my mask. I was reluctant for a moment, but her smile warmed me and I reached out my hand and took it. I turned my back and replaced my mask. My mother's hands wrapped around me and caused me to panic.  
"Hush my darling, calm down. I just want to embrace you. I want to hold you." She cooed, her arms held me tight, her warmth sunk deep within me and seemed to wash away all the wrong she had done me. Tears began to fall down my checks an very slowly I wrapped my arms around her. She held me at arms length and looked my up and down.  
"I'm so sorry for the other night my darling, I feel awful, and today I want to make it up to you."  
I didn't know what to think, I was confused and unbelievably happy at the same time. She took me upstairs and washed me an dressed me in the best clothes that she could find that would fit me.  
"You look so handsome." She said with another lovely smile.  
She brought me outside for the first time that day. The fresh air hit me like a stone, the sunlight made me squint and shrink back. It was beautiful! I never knew that there was such a world beyond the boundaries of the basement. My mother took me around the town and showed me all the sights and sounds if which I had never seen nor heard. She even took me to church! I had always wanted to go, but she had always refused. It was even more breathtaking than I imagined and the music! Oh it was entrancing. I had never heard such beauty in my life. That morning was so magnificent. My mother and I had such a wonderful time, and then… the evening came.

My mother took me to a traveling fair, I didn't think anything of it until I saw the people. Freaks. Flame eaters, sword swallowers, bearded women, dwarfs, snake men, among many others were gathered around showing themselves off to the crowds and collecting coins. I started to back away, I knew what my mother was planing, I tried to run, but she caught me by my collar. I kicked and screamed for her to release me. Why had I trusted her? I was such a fool. She dragged me over to a man and a woman, the man was very big and burly, he had long disgusting hair and an equally long an disgusting beard. His eyes we dumb but frightening. The woman, on the other hand, was small and petite in figure. She was beautiful, but her eyes were sharp and cold. She smiled down at me, but her smile was vile and cruel.

"This is the son you were talking about Lizza?" Asked the woman, my mother nodded but said nothing. I looked at her pleadingly, but she refused to look at me.

"Well, show us that we're not wasting our time with him." Said the woman. My mother grabbed my hair and forced me to my knees before these frightening people. Then in an instant, before I even had time to react, she had reached down and ripped my mask off. The man backed away, but the woman knelt down and stared awe struck at my hideous face. I tried to hid from her, but my mother held my head up and the woman held my hands.

"Magnificent." She said, and looked up at my mother. "We'll take him." My mother let out a relieve sigh, threw me at their feet and began to walk away. I shouted for her to stay, not to leave me but her pace only quickened.

"Damn you Elizabeth!" I screamed at her, tears falling down my face "The next time I see you it will either be in Hell, or I will be sending you there! I promise you!" That was the last time I saw my mother, and my life for the next few years could not have been farther from pleasant.


	2. Chapter 2

After my mother disappeared from view the woman knelt down to look at me again. Her eyes were like those of a serpent, cold and calculating. She looked at me and shook her head in disbelief.  
"You are truly hidious aren't you? You little freak." She said, the vicious smile returning to her face. I glared at her, hatred flaring in my eyes. She laugh and reached to touch my face. I bit her finger, she yelped and pulled her bloody finger away. The man stepped in and kicked me hard in the stomach, I felt bile and blood rise in my throat and stars danced within my vision. I vaguely remember the woman scolding the man and sending him away telling him to get my 'accommodations' ready. My vision was turning black, but right before I slipped out of consciousness the woman hauled me up by the front of my shirt and lifted me high off the ground. Not a difficult task seeing as I only weighed about as much as a toothpick. She placed her lips to my ear and whispered in a tone as cold as ice.  
"Do not try anything like that again little freak. You need to learn something real fast. You are nothing, you are a creature, a tool that I will use to make money. It is up to you how I treat you while you're here. And now you have chosen the hard way of life. We all work hard here and you will learn, or this pain will only continue to grow." And with that she punched my hard across the face and everything went black.

When I awoke I found myself laying on the floor of a small and damp cage. I was still very disoriented, I could vaguely make out the sound of voices, people…laughing. But what were they laughing at? I instinctively reached for my mask and then remembered that it was gone! My eyes shot open and I looked to the source of the laughter and suddenly felt something hard hit the side of my face. They were throwing stones at me, I felt more hard rocks hit me and my warm blood trickle down my checks. I quickly hid my head in my hands and cowered in the corner of the extremely cramped cage. I heard some of the cruel people complaining and calling out to me to show my face again, but I only curled up into a tighter ball. Then I heard a familiar voice, a woman's voice. A voice that sent chills down my spine.  
"Don't worry my friends! I'll get him to show his face again." She said. I heard the door of my cage open and I heard the woman staple over to me. She hauled me to my feet and hit me across the face. She carried a metal bar in her hand and she began to bring it down on me again and again. The cold metal bit into my skin, I gritted my teeth and tried my best to avoid the blows, but it was no use. After she was done she dragged me out of my cage and over to a wooden stake in the middle of the fair grounds. The large man came barreling over with a piece of rope, he took me from the woman an tied me roughly onto the wooden stake. There was nothing I could do to hid myself now, all I could do was close my eyes and pray to God to let it end.

The next few months were not much different. I began to accept my place and did not act out against my new masters. They allowed me to walk about the camp after performing hours, they even gave me a sack that they allowed me to wear over my face. I began to be accepted within the camp, and I began to think of them as family. I could never, however, come to regard my masters as anything but my enemies. Despite the fact that they let me out of my cage and treated me somewhat humanly after the audience had gone home, another thing was to be said about my treatment during these hours. They would beat me and humiliate me. My master preferred the bill whip and my mistress… preferred her iron bar. I hated them both, but I had no choice but stay. The one time I tried to escape I was punished so severely I could not stand for weeks. So I decided to keep my head down and obey, for the time being. I knew that one day I would obtain my revenge for my treatment. One day when I was talking with Dante, a flame eater I enjoyed the company of, my master came over and said that my mistress wished to see me. When I inquired about the reason, he responded by hitting me in the gut and dragging me away by my hair. He threw me down on the floor in my mistress' caravan, she stood over me with a sick smile on her face, I knew that something bad was about to happen.  
"Hello my little freak, how are you today?" She asked, she played this game with me all the time. I had to be careful with that woman, she was always looking for reasons to cause me pain.  
"I… very well… thank you mistress." I said, my head bowed. Her smile widened and she patted my head like a dog, I gritted my teeth and prayed to God to give me strength.  
"I have a surprise for you my little freak. Something special for all of your good work these past few months." She said, she motioned for me to follow her out of the caravan. She led me across the fair ground and past all of the other tents. We stopped in front of one of the tents that I had never seen before, it was close on the outskirts of the fair ground. My mistress motioned for me to stop, she went inside the tent and I heard her talking to someone. When she came back out there was a girl with her, she looked a few years older than me and she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my life. (Of course, I had not yet met you Christine) She had long blonde hair, similar to my mother's and large pale blue eyes like my father. Something stirred inside of me, then the lightbulb went off.  
"Say hello little freak, this little beauty is Faye Destler, your sister." Said my mistress a smile playing across her face. Everything in my world stopped, I starred blankly at the beautiful creature standing before me. Sister? But how? My parents had never told me, yet why would they? She looked at me, but also seemed to be looking beyond me. She reached out to me and began feeling the air, that was when I realized the reason why my mother had gotten rid if her as she had gotten rid of me.  
"Didn't you ever wonder how we knew your mother little freak? She didn't want any blind burden of a child anymore than she wanted a deformed monster like you." My mistress scoffed. I held out my hand to my sister helping her to find me. She felt my hand and then my arm, chest and finally found my covered face. Neither of knew what to say, but there was a kind of unspoken understanding between us. We would not talk about the dark pasts that we had both had, we would focus on the future, and how we would finally have a family.

My sister was amazing. She had lived in the camp since she was only four years old. She had said that the only reason Elizabeth had kept her that long was to teach her skills so that the gypsies would take her. She had taught her to read palms despite her blindness, she taught her spells that were supposed to bring good fortune and she taught her to sing. She had a beautiful voice, my mistress would stand her out in the middle of the fair ground and sing for the audience at the beginning and the end of the day.  
"Would you like me to read your future brother?" She asked sweetly. I wasn't sure what she was planning to find there, I already knew that I was stuck here for the rest of my life. But I humored her and agreed. She reached out for my hand and held it palm up. She ran her delicate fingers along my hand and sighed. She looked at me and smiled apologetically.  
"It's alright sister." I told her holding her hand in mine. "As long as we are together, any future will be bright."

And I had meant what I said, but then… winter came. My sister began seriously ill, she became bed ridden and stopped eating. I begged my mistress to let me take her somewhere to receive help and get well, but she refused.  
"She will receive her help here freak. No one leaves the camp, for if I allowed you to leave, how would I know you would ever come back?" She said coldly. I begged and pleaded with her, I told her that my sister was dying, but nothing changed her mind. She was the most vile woman I had ever met in my life. I resolved that I would get my sister the help of a doctor even if I had to disobey my mistress. A few days later I told my sister that I was taking her to get help. She asked me if I had gotten permission from the mistress, when I said nothing she pleaded with me not to do it.  
"She will punish you brother! Running from the camp is taboo! No one who has tried has lived to tell about it!" She was assaulted by a fit of coughing. I helped her up and gave her some water to drink.  
"I have no choice sister." I said. "You need help and the cold hearted witch won't do anything about it." I picked her up and carried her out into the dark night.

We did not get far. My master caught us as we were crossing the stream that served as a sort of border between the gypsy camp and the rest of the world. He ripped at my sister's hair and whipped me until my blood stained the purely driven snow. My sister begged him to spare my life, she told him that it had been her fault.  
"Is that so? Then I will have to punish you , and I have found that the best way to do so is to beat your mutant of a brother!" He hissed in her ear. I heard my sister crying as the whip was brought down upon my back.  
"Do not cry for me Faye. I feel no pain from him, I only feel the pain of the fact that I have failed you." I said, my speech was slurred and heavy. My sister heard my voice, and in the darkness before my vision went black I saw her hold out her hands to me. And silent as a shadow, and as delicate as the falling snow, she mouthed the three words I thought that I would never hear.  
"I love you…" And then, all was dark.

When I woke I was trapped inside my same cage. I went over and tried the door but it was locked. I banged on the bars and screamed for someone to let me out, but it fell on deaf ears. Then I heard a soft moan from behind me, I turned and found my sister huddled against one of the corners, her face was almost as white as the ground and she was reaching out for me.  
"Brother? Brother are you there?" She croaked softly. I went over to her and held her hand, so was cold as death. She smiled meekly at me and closed her eyes.  
"Faye! Stay awake, you need to stay awake." I cried. I felt warm tears falling down my face. "Talk to me Faye! Talk to me about your dreams, what you want to do when we escape from here. If you could be or do anything, anything at all what would it be?" Her pale eyes fluttered open.  
"Anything?" She asked.  
"Anything. What would it be?" She pondered the question for a moment, then she answered with more confidence than I thought possible from her.  
"I would want to own an opera house." She said flatly. "I would want to be able to control all of the chaos and organize it in a way to make it beautiful. Together Erik, with your spirit and my voice, in one combined we could have done great things."  
"And we will Faye, I promise we will." She's hooked her head sadly.  
"No Erik," She said sadly. "The rest of your journey will have to be traveled alone… without me." More tears dripped from under my sack and gently fell onto her face. She reached up and wiped them away. "No more tears, Erik. A little rain can hardly hurt me now." Together we sat in the little cage and silently reminisced on the joyous time we had spent together, however short it had been. She had given me something I had never had before, she had given me love. Never had someone cared for me the way she had, and no one has since…  
"Give me your palm brother." She said after a while.  
"Why?" I asked "You have already read my future before, I'm sad to say sister but I will die here as well." She smiled and ran her weak fingers along my scarred, callused hand. She sighed happily.  
"You will do great things brother." She said "You will escape from here, and the world will one day know of your musical genius. And now… I can know I have accomplished something…"  
"What is that sister?" I humored her. She motioned me closer to her. I leaned down and placed my ear to her lips.  
"I was the spark… that lit the flame within you… I have given your song wings, and now… find a way to make it take flight." She whispered. I bit back a sob and cradled her in my arms. I began to hum a lullaby that she had taught me, it seemed to soothe her so I began to add the words.  
"Hush-a-bye, don't you cry. Go to sleep little angel. Sleep and dream of the sky above and let your spirit soar." I sung to her deep into the night, even after her soul had slipped away into God's arms.

**Hey everyone! I'm really excited, this is my second chapter! I hope you all have liked my story so far. Please review and tell me how I'm doing, thanks for all the support! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

After my sister died, I swore to myself that I would fulfil her wish. I would escape from that hell hole, I would make my music known and I would have my revenge on the monsters who had killed her. However, this proved to be a difficult task. My mistress and master never let me out of my cage and I was growing weak. I tried to stay sting in everyday I could, but winter stuck the camp with a vengeance. My cage was very cold and damp, I was given nothing but the dirty and ripped clothing on my back and I soon found myself very ill. I found it difficult to move, especially since my masters now beat me whenever they found a reason. Of course, that was of no concern, they simply tied me to the stake in the middle of the camp so that people could still get their money's worth, and they often forgot me there. There was many a night I found myself struggling to find sleep with my arms and legs tied behind me. One day I decided that I was not going to wake up, I gave up all hope on life. I was too weak and broken of both body and spirit to care anymore, so I laid down in my little cage and let the cold seep into my body. My body ached from my fever and my vision was growing hazy. I felt the sharp stinging of my wounds from my master and mistress. I was so tierd, tierd of the pain, tierd of the humiliation and tierd of the hatred. I looked up into the dark sky as little flecks of crystal clear snow gently cascaded down onto my fragile and dying body. With the last ounce of strength I had I managed to whisper out a small prayer my mother had used every night when I was young, one that I had not until this moment spoken up to God. It was a prayer begging for death, my death an now that was all that I wanted. I prayed for my death until I had no more energy left to continue. I let the darkness over take me and I sunk into a emptiness that swept me away like the sea and cradled me in a sensation of relief and happiness I had never felt before.

I saw her, I saw my sister. She was surrounded by a bright light that seemed to cover her body like a cloak. Her beautiful blonde hair flowed down her shoulders, a crown of light dancing around her head. She smiled at me and held her hand out to me just like old times.  
"Hello brother." She said sweetly, her eyes twinkled as I took her hand. "It has been a while. I have missed you, Erik." I was overjoyed, I was with my sister again. We were together and we would be forever.  
"Oh Faye, I have missed you so. I wanted to, I wanted to avenge you. But I… I was too weak to do anything, weak and helpless. I wanted to fulfil our dream for you, to escape from our masters, open an opera house and make our music known." I cried, tears steaming down my deformed face. "I've failed you my sister, I have failed you and I… I-"  
"Shh." She cooed whipping the tears from my checks. "Erik, I want you to listen to me. You have not failed. You are still going to accomplish all that I have told you, I have seen it in your future. You will have your own opera house you will be respected, no one will be able to hurt you anymore. But I have to warn you my brother, I have seen something else, I have seen a danger, a woman, your downfall. You must be careful brother, do not allow yourself to become distracted, do not become careless. You must stay strong, do not allow anyone too close, keep your power by staying in the shadows, keep them afraid, and do not let them find out who you really are. You must be like a ghost, an illusion… a phantom." She began to let go of my hand, I tried to hold on not wanting to leave her, not wanting the comforting feeling to go away and leave me again in the despair I had wanted so desperately wanted to escape. I wanted to stay with my sister. I wanted to be able to laugh together, eat together, make music together.  
"I'm afraid, sister." I said, my lips quivering. "How am I to escape? And what am I to do if I do? I'm only ten years old, no one is going to take me seriously or hire me." I began to sob into my hands, I felt my sister wrap her arms around me, rocking me back and forth comforting me as she did when she was alive.  
"I know you are afraid Erik, and I know you are very young,but must she past your years now. And know that I will always be with you, watching over you. But I have to leave you know, be brave brother, be brave for the both of us. And don't let anyone, or anything stand in your way of greatness and glory. Because you will achieve it Erik, I know it and I am so proud of you." And with that she faded away into the light and I was left again in the complete and utter darkness.

I awoke to the sound of my mistress and master arguing.  
"You pushed him too far you oaf!" My mistress screamed. "I let you handle him and he ends up dead! Now what are we going to use to take his place? He was our biggest money maker."  
"It wasn't my fault!" My master replied dumbly, I heard my mistress slap him and mumble some curses after him as he walked away. I felt my mistress walk over to my body and kick me hard in the side, I had to grit my teeth to keep from crying out. I kept my eyes closed and did not breathe.  
"You little bastard why did you have to go an die?" My mistress cursed. She turned away and began mumbling to herself trying to think of something to replace me no doubt. While she was occupied I curled my fingers around the rope that once held them, I rose silent as the Phantom I had become and slowly approached my mistress' body. I wrapped the rope tightly around my hands, took a deep, reassuring breath and jumped on my mistress' back. I had to be quick so as not to let her call for help, and quick I was. I caught her around the neck an did not let go until I felt it crack. The woman who had caused me so much pain and suffering fell dead at my feet. I let out a huge sigh of relief, only to have the blood freeze in my veins as the serpentine voice entered my ears like poison.  
"You are going to regret that decision little freak." I spun around but was instantly knocked to the ground. Fresh blood, my blood dripped from my brow into my eyes, my vision turned red. My master stalked over to me and roughly stamped his monstrous foot down on my chest. He brought his bullwhip down on me again and again, his fury strengthening his blows. I attempted to shield myself but to no avail. The pain was excutiating and I wanted to die, but I couldn't, not yet, I had to finish what I had been sent to do. Finally my master's assault ceased and he hauled me roughly to my feet. He dragged me by the collar of my shirt all the way back to my little cage, he threw me in and locked it.  
"I hope you enjoyed your little brush with death freak." He hissed, small tears forming in his eyes. "Because now, I'm going to make sure you stay alive, for the sole purpose of being able to see you suffer each and every day for the rest of your miserable existence." He walked away and left me in the darkness, I crawled into the corner and pulled the sack covering my face hard over my eyes refusing to let any tears pass. I promised myself that day that I would not ever cry again.

Years passed, but I was never let out of my cage. My master had kept his word and everyday was worse than burning in Hell. He let people torture me if they paid the right price, they through rocks and rotting food at me, they poked at me with sharp sticks, assaulted me with burning coals and cinder. Then at night he would have his fun with me, he beat me and cursed me every night for what I had done to his wife. However, I grew to accept the beatings, the pain, the humiliation, I simply tuned it out and let it happen. I no longer felt the agony, it just fueled my anger and my determination. I plotted my master's demise every moment of my life, I planned and re-planned how I would kill him and how I would make my escape. I never lost my hope… until that day, the day that I was broken. He came to me one day, my master and he unlocked my cage. I thought that he was just going to give me my nightly beating, but instead he forced me out onto the cold ground, fall was approaching and the fallen leaves were wet and damp. This was the first time I had been out of my cage in over two years, I thought that I should have been happy, but all that grated me was a feeling of intense dread. I scrambled to my feet, only to be pushed back down again by my master. He climbed onto of me and held my neck down with his beefy hands, cutting off my breathing. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, his breath stank of alcohol.  
"I miss my wife freak." He moaned. "I miss the woman you killed, and I cannot take being alone anymore." And then he did something that still haunts my nightmares. He yanked down my trousers and pushed me onto my stomach. I did not know what to expect but all of a sudden searing pain shot through my body, I felt as if I was being ripped apart. I let out an ear piercing scream that almost shattered the sound barrier. I could hear my master laughing as the horrible pain flooded through my body. The dreaded tears I had sworn not to shed ran down my face as the horrible torture continued.  
"Please… please st- stop!" I begged, I couldn't take much more. I had endured a lot of horrible pain in my young life, but nothing like that. I felt like I was being torn apart from the inside out. I begged, and screamed for my master to stop, to show mercy, but nothing made it stop. My master let out a moan that made me sick to my stomach, bile rise to my throat and mixed with my blood and tears. I screamed for help, for someone to save me from this monster, butno one came, they all left me to my torture. When it finally stopped I couldn't move, my body seared with pain. My master dragged me by my hair back to my cage. He threw me in and locked it ,as he walk away I heard him laughing and crying at the same time. All I could do was lay there as the horrible science replayed itself over and over in my mind and when sleep finally took me the memory followed me. That was when my nightmares began.

**Hey everyone! I didn't get a lot of reviews for the last chapter, I'm not complaining, just wondering if this story is good is all. I am always open to ideas and criticism. Thanks for reading, and PLEASE REVIEW! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

To this day I can still recall these nightmares, they still haunt me at times, but when you came into my life Christine, your beauty and your kindness chased them from my head. The first of these nightmares invaded my mind the night my master had taken advantage of me. I was eventually able to fall into a fitful sleep, but I wish I hadn't. I remember that there was music, the music that was played everyday in the camp. However, it was different, darker and very frightening. I remember that I was kneeling in the middle of my cage, praying to God to save me. Then I hear the sound of footsteps approaching me. I cannot move, I try to get to my feet and run but my legs are heavy as lead. Whoever it is is approaching me from behind, I try to turn but my head is fixed on the sky. I hear the crack of a whip, I close my eyes as it comes down on me again and again for what seems like ages. When the bombardment is over I collapse on the ground, hands reach out from the darkness from all angles grabbing my skin, my clothes, my mask. I hear voices calling to me, I hear the voice of my father telling me how much trouble I was and how I wasn't worth the trouble of protecting. I hear my mother yelling and damning me for the hell that I made her life into, I hear my sister crying, asking me why I had let her die, why I hadn't saved her. I wanted to cry out but my voice caught in my throat. I wanted to struggle, pull away, scream for help. Then I heard my master's voice.  
"You killed my wife little freak, the love of my life. And now I'm going to make you suffer." I feel him ontop of me,touching me and hurting me. I find my voice and begin to pray again, begging for God to save me, to deliver me from this horror. Then I hear Him, he speaks to me in a voice as soft and dark as thunder.  
"Why should I help you demon? You are a plague upon my beautiful world. You are no creation of mine, you are a creature created by Satan himself and now you can go back to the fire from wence you came!" And a giant pit emerged in the ground under me, I fell into the fiery hole, the flames licking at my bare flesh, a shadowy figure reaching out to me, calling my name and laughing.

With a final scream I at last woke up, a cold sweat beading my brow. I still could not move thanks to the abuse from my master. My heart was beating out of my chest and I felt nauseous. I knew my illness was worsening and it would most likely soon take me. However that was not what happened. Instead I survived several more years in that Hell. I watched myself grow older, and everyday I suffered the abuse and torture of my master's cruelty both during and after performing hours. Every night I had the nightmares, they never stopped. I had given up on life, it had crushed my hope and murdered my faith.

Then one night, during the summer of my thirteenth year, something extraordinary happened, for the first time in my life some one took pity on me. During one of performances of the evening, as my master tore my mask from my face and beat me with his whip, I spotted a girl in the crowd who was not taking part in the ridicule and abuse. She watched horror stricken as I was beaten and defiled. At first I thought nothing of it… until that night when she returned after dark. I lay in my small, disgusting cage with my eyes closed when I heard footsteps. Think first that they were those of my master I huddled into a corner and cowered. Then I heard her soft whispering voice.  
"Do not be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you." She assured as she fiddled with the lock on the cage with what looked like a hair pin. She finessed her way past the lock with ease and opened the door. She held out her hand to me, beckoning me to her with the warmest smile I had ever seen.  
"Please, don't fear me. I'm going to protect you, I will never let anyone hurt you again." She gently took my hand in her own, I didn't trust her, but I was too broken to resist. She quickly, but silently led me away from the gypsy camp, the place that I had spent over six years of my life. There were so many emotions swimming inside my young head; fear, joy, excitement… and rage. I was enraged at everything that had happened in my life and everyone in it except my sister and this girl, my savior. She led me through the dark woods, far away from the hell I had been living. We finally stopped after what seemed like hours of twisting in and out of the line of trees. I let out a huge sigh of relief. I breathed in fresh air into my lungs for the first time in years. I stared up at the full moon through the slits in my sack mask and began to cry. This startled the girl, she rushed to my side and looked concerned at me.  
"What's wrong?" She asked "Why are you crying?" I fell to my knees at the girl's feet. This startled her even more.  
"Thank you!" I sobbed "You saved my life, thank you, thank you so much!" I couldn't contain myself anymore, all of the emotional terror I had been through flooded out of my like a broken dam. The girl knelt down to me and wrapped her arms around me.  
"Never again, little brother. I will protect you from now on."

The rest of the night was spent with questions and their answers. I discovered that this girl's name was Jeneté Giry, she was seventeen years old, she was married to Pierre Giry, she was pregnant with their first child, she told me that we were in Paris, that she lived there and was working as the head ballerina in the Opera Populaire. She asked me nothing of my life and I was grateful for it. She told me that the reason she had saved me was because she had had very abusive parents and they had killed her brother when she was younger. She said that she saw him in me and therefore could not just leave me there. Tears once again began to fall, I reached under my sack and roughly whiped them away. She gently patted me on the back.  
"It's alright, why don't you just get some rest? I'm going to bring you to a safe place in the morning, a place where you can start over." She gently laid me down on the ground, oh how the thought of escape overwhelmed me. I was so happy and for the first time since I had been imprisoned I slept with a smile on my face.

I was woken by a scream, it was still dark and I couldn't clearly see. I lifted my body off the ground and saw a familiar form attacking Jenette. I scrambled to my feet and jumped at my master. He was not going to hurt my only friend, and he was not going to take me back to that hell from which I had finally escaped. He tried to grab at me, to shake me off, but I was to fast and nimble for him.  
"Get off of me you little freak!" He screamed. "I'm going to burry you're little bitch in a shallow grave and you are coming back with me, and oh how I'm going to make you suffer." My blood was boiling, the years of abuse and maltreatment came flooding to me in that one moment and an inhuman strength that I didn't know I had came bursting to the surface. I wrapped my arms around his neck and squeezed as hard as I could. I cut off his supply of oxygen and I did not let go. He struck out at me, rammed me against trees, attempted to shake me off, but I did not let go until I heard his breathing stop and there was no more rhythm within his chest. He fell limp and lifeless on the ground. I dropped down beside him and buried my face on my hands, but I couldn't cry. It was as if all of my tears had dried up within me, and I somehow knew that I would shed no more. Jeneté crawled over to me and looked down at the dead man, she took my hand in her own and squeezed it.  
"Come Erik." She said, helping me to my feet. "Let us go. I'm going to take you somewhere safe. No more pain, no more suffering. Peace at last." We ran farther into the woods, leaving behind my horrible past. But I knew that it would always haunt me, there would be no peace, not for me. For monsters couldn't enjoy peace or love, just as my mother had told me so very long ago.

We ran for what seemed like days. She continuously reassured me that we were almost there, but I did t know where 'there' was supposed to be. When we finally stopped we were at the edge of the forest, I had no idea that it stretched so far. But what greeted me on the other side took my breath away. I sighed awe struck.  
"What is it Erik?" Jeneté asked concerned. I shook my head.  
"I had no idea…" I breathed. "How beautiful Paris at night." The lights danced off of the buildings and cast breath taking shadows against the landscape. Brilliant flashes of pink, blue, orange and purple seemed to laugh like school children against the softness of the oncoming dawn. I gazes at the fixating scene wishing I could watch it forever, but suddenly Jeneté is dragging me along telling me to keep moving. We snuck through the silent streets of Paris, it was hard not to stop at every window and stare at the various foods, toys, clothes and people. Jeneté had to continually urge me on. She soon seemed to become irritated.  
"Good God Erik! You act as though you've never been to Paris before!" She snapped, I bowed my head and kicked at the cobble stone ground. She sighed and led me away again.  
"We're almost there." She assured me, I nodded and caused no more trouble, but I still could not tame my wandering eye.

"Here we are." Jeneté said finally. We stopped in front of the most gorgeous building I had ever set my eyes upon. The design blended classical Greek and Roman styles with a Baroque architectural spirit. Jeneté smiled at me with a certain look of pride on her face.  
"You know," she began happily. "Everyone is asleep right now, I could show you around for a while before I take you to where you'll be staying, if you like?" My heart fluttered with excitement. I nodded eagerly and she smiled as she led me through the giant wooden doors. What greeted me overwhelmed my senses. Inside the building the first thing I noticed was the colorful marble floor. Fine copper sculptures stood along the tall walls, massive crystal chandeliers sparkled as they hung from the ceilings. The ceilings themselves were decorated with sophisticated paintings. Seating above the main floor was arranged in five tiers of boxes. She showed me Box Five and I immediately felt drawn to it, perhaps because it offered the clearest view of the stage without having to be on the first floor level, or perhaps because it was shrouded in shadows to obstruct the view of any wandering eyes. Whatever the reason, Jeneté said that it was to be mine if I wanted it and I could watch any and all performances if I wished. I couldn't believe it, no one had ever shown me such kindness before, it was… nice. The basic architectural design combined with the decorative details mixed impressive classic elegance with decorative extravagance, making the opera house similar to a European royal palace. Forgive me my rant, Christine, I know that you understand what the opera house looks like. Somehow, it just feels good to remember… it makes it seem as though I'm still there. Anyway, where was I? Ah yes, she showed me the entire opera house, the various ballet practice rooms, the gardens, the chapel, the kitchen, the roof, she even took me to the stage. I was so excited I asked about ever room, every corner, every crack! And she entertained every one of them. After the tour was over, Jeneté turned to me and became very serious.  
"All right now Erik, I'm not just showing you these places for the fun of it. I need you to know this building like the back of your hand. I want to keep you safe, but I can't be watching you all the time, you have to learn to take care of yourself. This is going to be your new home, but no one can know this except you and I. You have to be silent, discreet, like a-"  
"Phantom." I said dryly. My answer surprised her, but she nodded and led me away.

She showed me various secret passage ways that she knew about that connected the opera house from underground. She told me to memorize them and where they went, she also told me that she knew there were more but that I would have to find them on my own. She showed me ways to climb across the rafters and the various means of transportation used by the opera crew. All of it overwhelmed me at first, but it excited me too. I was thrilled! However, finally Jeneté looked at me and said that she would have to leave to get ready for work soon. I tried to hide my disappointment, but obviously failed. She laughed sweetly and took my hand again.  
"There is one last place I have to show you Erik, and then you will have free reign over the entire Opera Populaire." She took me through some familiar passage ways, taking us deeper and deeper down beneath the main floor, and down into the catacombs. We passed by a giant underground lake, it was dark and forbidding, but I still felt drawn to it. Finally we entered into a massive room, it was empty and filled with cobwebs and infested with rats, but my brain automatically saw the potential, saw the beauty underneath. I walked around, scattering rodents and insects beneath my bare feet, but I couldn't help the giant smile that spread across my face. I turned back to Jeneté beaming.  
"This is all yours, Erik." She said motioning to the entire space. "You can do whatever you want with it. And I will supply you with whatever you require to make it yours. It may take time, but I will get it to you." I couldn't conceal my joy, I rushed over to her and wrapped my arm around her, it startled her at first, but she soon recovered and returned my embrace.  
"I cannot thank you enough Jeneté." I said. "How can I ever repay you?"  
"Just stay out of trouble Erik, and don't ever forget what I have done for you." And with that she left me. She left me with all of my memories of the day and all of my plans for the future.

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all your support. I've recently started reading The Phantom of the Opera by Gaston Leroux. OMG, I just wish I could dedicate more time to it, but I've got so much work! It sucks but I'll get to it little by little. I hope you guys are still enjoying my story! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

After Jeneté had left, I decided to wander about my new home. There wasn't much to it, the main area was the largest bit, then there was a small room off to the side of that which I decided to make my bedroom. That was the extent of it, but it was mine and it was perfect. I went back out into the large main area and laid down on the floor. It was cold, but dry. I couldn't remember the last time I had been so comfortable. I smiled and sighed as I lay there, I thought about some things that I might want for my new home. There was one thing I knew that I wanted more than anything, but I knew that it would be impossible. As sleep took me I was happy, finally free and for the first time in years I slept and was not haunted by nightmares.

I awoke to the sound of Jeneté gently calling to me. I reluctantly opened my eyes and saw her smile at me.  
"Good morning Erik." She said. "Did you sleep well?" I nodded, she was carrying a small basket in her hands, the smell coming from it was delectable. My nose rose higher and higher into the air until Jeneté finally took pity on me and opened the basket. She brought hot tea and warm bread with cheese with her. We sat on the floor as we ate and talked and laughed. I remember thinking about my sister and how we used to talk and laugh together. I also remember being happy, happy to finally have someone who had seen my face and had not automatically feared me. My sister always used to tell me that it was a person's soul that mattered, but it was nice to have someone who had looked upon my hideous face and still thought to look deeper.  
"So." She said after a while. "Let's talk about your new home. Did you think of anything you might want?" I stared down at my hands and shook my head. She laughed and patted me on the back.  
"Well, how about a bed to start with?" She asked. "It can't be comfortable sleeping on the ground can it?" I shook my head. "Well then, that's one thing, how about a place to store food? As much as I enjoyed eating with you today, I can't keep bringing you good everyday or people will become suspicious. And how about a-"  
"I would like a piano." I blurted out quickly, I figured that I might as well say it, what was the worst that could happen? She stood silent for a moment and then erupted in laughter. I felt so ashamed, how could I ask for such a thing?  
"I-I'm sorry." I stuttered. "I-I just… I-"  
"Erik, it's alright." She smiled kindly. "I just didn't know you could play, that's amazing! You're going to fit right in around here." I blushed and was glad she could not see my red face behind the sack. "And I'll tell you what, the opera house is getting rid of some old instruments so they can replace them for the coming season. So I'll get you one better than a piano, I'll get you an organ. How does that sound?" She smiled and raised her brow in question. I didn't know what to say, I was speechless. I didn't know that there was such kindness left in the world. The world was filled with cruelties and darkness but this girl had pierced through the darkness of my world just as my sister had once done, and for that I am forever grateful. When I noticed that she was still waiting for an answer I nodded frantically and hugged her right around her waist, which I for the first time noticed was somewhat bulbous. She laughed and hugged me too.

For the next few weeks she filtered in the furnishings of my new home. The bed and food storage utilities came first, then some other essentials. I became beside myself with excitement when the day finally came when Jeneté said that she was bringing my organ. I paced back and forth across the floor until I heard footsteps and the familiar sound of the wheels of the cart she use to smuggle down my furniture. When she crossed the threshold with the instrument I gasped in amazement. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. It was coated in fine layers of red, black and gold paint. It had scenes from various operas painted on the sides and the giant pipes almost did not fit through the opening of the hidden passage. As I stood staring at it awe struck, Jeneté smiled proudly and asked if I liked it. I nodded dumbly and she laughed at me.  
"Well I'm very glad you like it Erik. I have to go now, you can just put it wherever you want and I'll be back later. Oh-" She added before she was about to leave. " It is an off day for the residents of the opera house, many people will be out with their families and friends so you can feel free to explore. Just don't let anyone see you alright?" I nodded and she left me with my new pet. I struggled with it for a while and placed it right in the middle of the giant room, it would become the center piece for my lair. I sat down before it, I was nervous for I had not touched an instrument since before my mother abandon me at the camp. I was worried that I had forgotten the art, but when I placed my fingers on the keys the instrument guided my hands like an old friend. It greeted me with a familiar and yet strange dark, warm sound that filled me with the familiar joy I always got when I played. I don't know how long I sat there engrossed in my music, but I vaguely remember Jeneté coming back and listening to me play so it must have been past the end of the rehearsal day. She listened quietly and respectfully until I had finished. She clapped and smiled at me.  
"Bravo maestro!" She exclaimed, I blushed beneath my sack. "Where did you learn to play like that?" She asked, I lowered my gaze.  
"My father." I said quietly. "It was the only thing he or my mother ever gave me… other than pain and hatred."  
"Oh Erik," she began apologetically. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"  
"It's alright Jeneté." I said, I sighed and looked at her. "The past means nothing now, another story must begin. And I owe it all to you. I thank you." She smiled and rose to her feet.  
"Well I have to go call lights out for the girls now Erik. Don't stay up too late." She teased, we laughed and said good night. After she left I did stay up a while longer experimenting and beginning to compose again after all the years I had been kept prisoner. When my eyes began to cross and my vision started to blur I decided to retire. I rose to my feet and cast one last glance at my organ before I went to bed. And the events of the day had made me so happy that for the second night I was not cursed by my nightmares. I was hopeful, perhaps this new life would prove to be truly peaceful and happy for me.

The next morning I awoke on my own. Jeneté had not come this morning, I had hoped that she would come but I understood her busyness. I played my organ for a while until the demands of my stomach became overwhelming, I had been used to going without food for weeks on end, but I figured that I no longer had to suffer, I thought that life would be better now I thought that I could finally find peace… how wrong I was. I wandered through the passages beneath the opera house, I remembered exactly the ones that would take me to the kitchen used by the residents of the opera house. I had always had a talent for that sort of thing, there was really nothing else for me to do when I was trapped in the cellar of my mother's home except teach myself things ad discipline my mind. When I at last made it to the surface I entered the kitchen through the hidden wall in the pantry when they stored all of the dry goods that didn't need to be kept in the ice box. This was convenient, so I grabbed a loaf of bread and some dried meat before disappearing back into the wall after I had sealed the passage way I heard voices coming from the other end. They sounded like a few girls from the ballet, they were excited about something, but I could only make out a few words.  
"Can't wait… opening night… nervous… _Hannibal by Chalumeau_." Then the voices disappeared again. I had read that name somewhere before in a book about famous operas, I had always read about opera even played some music from a few, but I had never before been able to see one, and seeing as I now lived in an opera house it seemed like the perfect opportunity to finally see one. So after I finished my breakfast I made my way up into the rafters to see if I could watch the rehearsals. I was right above the stage and I was watching the dress rehearsal for an opera, I was ecstatic I couldn't believe that it was really happening. I was awed by what I saw, the orchestra was right below me and the musicians were all clothed in black. Strings, horns, woodwinds, all of the beautiful instruments I had read about and seen in books were there in front of me! The actors and dancers on stage were all clothed in their performing costumes and makeup, they all seemed to float across the stage. Oh and the singing, it was overwhelming. Such gorgeous voices, there was one woman who's voice did not fit with the others. I remember wondering why she was even employed her, not to mention why she had the leading role. When she began to sing her solo aria I remember wishing more than anything that someone would stop her, I reached to cover my ears and accidentally knocked one of the set levers with my elbow. The next thing I knew one of the giant set portraits was flying down onto the stage and buried the diva underneath it. I heard the screams of the young choir girls and the excited shrieks of the ballet. I felt the blood rush to my face when I saw Jeneté staring up at me from the stage. She shook her head and rushed over to help the young woman up. I rushed back the way I came feeling the guilt and humiliation sting at my checks. It was a while until I realized I had taken a wrong turn. I found myself surrounded by unfamiliar hallways and staircases, my heart began to race as I tried to retrace my steps to a familiar area. I was not paying attention, because it was not long until I heard voice calling to me, asking me what I was doing there. I looked up horrified to see a young chorus girl walking towards me. I began to back away, but she called out to me.  
"Don't be afraid. Are you lost? I can help you." She said as she drew nearer, at first I thought to run, but her sweet words caught me off guard. She looked at me curiously and asked me again if I was lost, I nodded slightly. I felt all the uncertainty and fear I used to feel towards people fall away, all I could think about was how kind Jeneté had been to me and it made me wonder if this girl was the same. I allowed her to get close enough to me that if she wanted she could have ripped the sack right off my head… which, to my horror and hers, she did. I saw the curiosity on her face turn to terror as she cried out for help and ran back the way she came. I ran as well, I ran from the past and the memories that were flooding back. I did not know where I was going so I just ran. I ran into people who screamed and called out for help. It was like running from the Devil himself, the fear choked me and the new pain mixed with the old. I heard voices calling out to each other.  
"Monster!" They cried.  
"Demon!"  
"Ghost!"  
"Devil!"  
Then… I heard the gun shots. I dared to turn and saw the shadows of the mob forming around the corner I had just turned. I searched desperately for anything familiar, any landmark that would bring me back to the safety of my lair. I heard the mob closing in on me, getting closer and closer. Finally I saw the landmark I had been looking for! The candelabra on the wall with the slightly bent neck and the shape of a skull scratched into it. I quickly turned and disappeared through the hidden passage and waited with baited breath as I listened to the mob passing away. I let out a relieved sigh and slid down the cold damp wall burying my hideous face in my arms. I hugged my shivering body and rocked back and forth trying to ease the fear and despair in my heart. Why had I thought that these people would be different? Why had I let myself become relaxed, did I not know better? People were all the same, cruel, cold and heartless. I had been far too trusting and this was what it got me, well… I decided at that moment that no one would ever hurt me like that again, I would not let them. I would never again let anyone close enough, and I would trust no one except myself. My breath grew shallow and angry, I was enraged at the world and its cruelness. I raised my head slowly and got to my feet. I would harden my soul, if the world was going to be cruel I would be too. I was going to start a new chapter in my life, the chapter in which nothing and no one hurt me, I would be in control, I would be feared… I would be the Phantom of the Opera. I began to walk back to my lair, I had to get ready for opening night of the opera. I would go and watch in my Box Five, and when the curtain closed on the show another would open on my new life. I decided at that moment that I would gain control over the Opera Populaire and that I would dedicate it to my sister, I would rule over this opera house as my own and control the inner workings from the shadows. They wanted a ghost I would give them a ghost. Let the audience in, and let my opera begin.

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, but my friends dared me that I couldn't go without Phantom of the Opera for a week. But I proved them wrong! I did it! A whole WEEK! I feel like I have emerged from this experience with a new appreciation of the Phantom and a new understanding of how much I need it in my life. Sigh, it was hard, but I was strong! Please review and comment if you are proud of me! **


	6. Chapter 6

Never in my life had I been so angry. When I made it back to my lair I went to my bedroom began to dress in the formal wear that Jeneté had given me. She told me that they had belonged to her husband before he ha outgrown them. Why? Why couldn't the rest I the world be as kind as Jeneté? As accepting? As I stood there looking at myself in the mirror, I didn't feel good enough to wear the clothes of such a man. I didn't feel good enough for Jeneté's kindness. I didn't feel good enough for my freedom. I clenched my fists as I stared at my hideous reflection. Why did God damn me this way? What sins have I committed? I decided then that God was a cruel and malevolent being, he put me on this world just to watch my suffering. He laughed at all the times I prayed to him, he laughed at my pain and he laughed at my foolishness. Cold tears of hatred began to fall, I did not whip them away, I let my hatred out. I swore at God and damned his name, I killed my faith that day. I raised my fists and smashed the vicious mirror again and again. Blood smeared across the shattered glass. I let out a bone chilling cry that echoed throughout the dungeon. I fell to my knees, my breathing heavy. I stared down at the shattered glass and was reminded of that so very long ago when I had first seen my horrible reflection, the terror it had struck within me. I did not feel that now, the fear I had felt was cold and had left me weak, but what I felt now… filled me with heat. My body burned and I felt stronger than I ever had before. I rose to my feet and searched for something I could use as a mask, I went to my wardrobe and ripped a scrap off of my shirts. I wrapped the fabric around my head and positioned it to cover most of my deformity. I wrapped similar pieces around my bleeding knuckles, took a calming breath and began to make my way to my Box Five. This would be a performance none at the Opera Populaire would forget.

The performance was mediocre at best. I was disappointed to see that the diva I had accidentally dropped the set on earlier that day was still performing. The ballet was a beat behind the entire time, the choir was off key, and the acting was mess. By the time the opera was over I was more than happy to make my entrance. After the audience had ceased their applause for La Carlotta, and the manager began his speech about how thankful he was for all of their support that was when I snuck out of my box and made my way down to where the young ballet and choir girls meet after the performance. I watched them for a while until I found the one I was looking for, the young girl who had saw me earlier. She stood apart from the others and towards the door, she looked out and from side to side now and then obviously paranoid and afraid from our little encounter. I laughed at the girl and her stupidity, for her paranoia was giving me just what I wanted. I was hiding up in the rafters and I creeped over to her until I was right above her. I must have made a sound for soon she was looking up in the rafters, luckily my clothes were dark enough to allow me to blend. But what she did then brought a malicious smile to my face… she ran. She ran from the room, most likely in an attempt to make it to her room, but I would not let her get that far. As soon as she rounded the first corner I was upon her. I roughly covered her mouth with my hand to stiffly her scream, she tried to fight me off but I was too strong for her. My fingers curled around her throat and I squeezed. All of my pent up anger fell upon this girl like a wave. She looked up at me in horror, pleading with her eyes for mercy. I lowered my lips to her ear and whispered. My voice cold and threatening.

"Where was the mercy that I asked for?" I spat, she choked and tried one last time to cry out and then she died. My breath was shallow and strained, I picked up the girl's body and carried it to where I intended to make my dramatic entrance.

When I made it to the crew's area above the stage I checked to make sure that the manager was still speaking and that the audience was still there. They were, and all of the crew members had long since abandoned their posts, perfect. I found a length of rope, tied one end around the wooden rafter and the other around the neck of the body. My blood was ice and my palms were sweaty. I quickly over came my fear and replaced it with the comfortable hatred and anger. I took a deep breath and with a booming voice that resonated through the theater I said,

"Pitiful performance Monsieur Lefevre! Can you not, with your overwhelming reputation and resources find a better diva? Or teach your dancers to dance? Or your choir to carry a tune?" Their faces were priceless. Monsieur Lefevre was stumbling around the stage searching for the source of the voice. The audience was muttering and scanning the ceiling as well. Many of the other members of the opera house joined Lefevre on stage, the orchestra and choir masters, the head crewman, even Jeneté. They all were looking for me. All but Jeneté, she knew exactly where I was and she looked at me with such disgust that I had to direct my gaze elsewhere. I laughed at their foolishness.

"What's the matter good Monsieurs? Do I frighten you? Perhaps you should fear me, however, you need not fear me as long as you follow my orders. This is my opera house now, and as of this moment you all work for me…"

"Who are you? Are you mad? Someone call the police!" Said Lafevre, he made to leave, but my booming voice left him cowering like a child.

"You do not understand Monsieur!" I said, my voice was dark and threatening. "This is no joke by a madman. For I am no man, come… come and find me if you think you can. I warn you however, you could end up dead!" And with that and a cruel laugh I pushed the little girl over, and as she dangled over the stage the whole world seemed to freeze… then they all started to scream. Before I go on Christine, you must understand that I was filled with such hate. All of my life my hatred has been my ally. I regret my actions now, I regret and I will never forgive myself for all the wrong I have done in my life. My hate has cost me so much, it cost me my sister, my only friend… and you. I do not ask for your forgiveness, I only want to let you know of my guilt.

"Who are you?!" Lefevre screamed, he looked all around while the others tried to calm the audience. The entire ballet, the choir, as well as some members of the crew came on the stage.

"Evita!" Screamed the girls, I could see Jeneté trying to gain control over them and usher them off stage. But they would not be quieted. One of them that I recognized as one of Evita's friends ran away from Jeneté's grasp and ran over to Lefevre.

"It's the Phantom!" She cried. "It's the Phantom of the Opera!" Soon the other girls were taking up the cry. 'Phantom' they screamed, 'The Phantom of the Opera'. I smiled and retreated back through the secret tunnels back to my lair. The adrenalin was still pumping through my veins, I sat down and began to play. That's when I heard it… the music. Like I had never heard before, it was so beautiful. Dark and beautiful. I was frightened by it at first, but I soon was scavenging for pen and paper, I had to write it down. When I found what I was looking for I rushed back to my organ and began to play. It was mesmerizing, the lush and seductive sound permeated my entire lair. It was like silk the way it felt to play, like velvet in my heart. I hastily put the music to paper, worried that it would vanish as quickly as it came. I continued like this long into the night, with music surrounding me, I heard it… I felt it… closing in around me. I soon fell asleep at my organ, the first time of many to come, and everything that happened that day fell away, disappeared from my mind, as I listened to my Music of the Night.

I woke the next morning to Jeneté violently pushing me off of my bench. She was screaming at me. It automatically put me on the defensive.  
"What the Hell was that?" She asked furiously, but underneath I could sense her fear. So now even Jeneté feared me, at the time I figured it was better that way. Since I could not be loved, I would be feared. She slapped me hard across the face, surprising me.  
"How dare you!" She growled, "I saved you, I took you in, I cared about you when no one else would! Why? Why would you do something like this? What possessed you to kill that poor girl? What did she ever-"  
"You people are all the same." I whispered. My voice was like poison, each word laced with a new thread of hatred an rage. "You all fear what you do not understand, and you all hate what you fear." Jeneté looked at me, she was trying to keep her authoritative composure, but I could see it slipping away. She instinctively put a hand on her stomach where her unborn child still grew. I laughed quietly.  
"What's the matter Jeneté?" I asked sarcastically. "Do you fear for your baby? Your family? Yourself? Do you fear me like all the rest?" I began to slowly walk towards her, the music playing in my head was reaching its climax. She backed away slowly with each step I took.  
"Erik," she pleaded. "You must understand that I still care about you, I know what you're going through, and how hard it must be, but I also know that you are a good person, and I-"  
"How can you say you know how I feel?" I shouted, she flinched back another step. "How can you say that you understand? How can you say you understand how I have felt living my whole life as a freak side show attraction? How can you say you understand the pain and abuse I have suffered my whole life?" The cold tears fell from my face again. "How can you say you understand how I felt when my own mother sold me? How I felt when my sister abandon me? How I felt all those years when I would pray to God to bring me death, and all he gave me was more suffering? Tell me Jeneté. Tell me!" At that moment I had her backed up to the edge of the underground lake, tears were falling from her own face now and she was breathing heavily. She was trying to speak but I continued to scream at her asking her why. Suddenly she collapsed to the floor, sweat was beaded on her brow and her breathing was shallow. Fearful I dropped down beside her and took her hand in my own.  
"Jeneté? Oh no, I'm so sorry! What have I done? Please no, what have I done?" I quickly gathered her in my arms and carried her to my gondola, knowing that the tunnels would take too long. I quickly rowed us to the other side and rushed her above ground. I searched around until I found dorm that was hers and her late husband's. It was dark and the night curfew had already been called so I did not fear exposure. I brought her in an laid her gently on her small bed. I waited with her until she fell asleep, singing lullabies my sister had tought me to calm her down. After she was sleeping soundly I made my way out to leave, but before I did I took the time to write her a note. I had not wished to scare her, I had not wished to put any sort I strain on her body already fragile from her pregnancy. I can still remember what I wrote in that first note.  
_ "Madame Giry, forgive my temper. You are the only one I can trust. I need your support and protection. And in return I swear to you that I will make this opera house world renowned. I will bring it glory, and it will be forever remembered. I also swear that I will protect you and your children, they will never have to fear being put out, they will always have work here. Thank you Jeneté… for everything.  
Yours Always,  
O.G"_

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update, my schedule has been packed to the brim. So much stress! But this is what I do to decompress, I write for you guys! Don't you feel special! All of you who are reading my story, I thank you all for your support and I really, really, really ask you from the bottom of my heart to review and tell other phans out there to read my story. Thanks you guys!**


End file.
